SAO:ReIncarnation
by TGP101
Summary: What if Kirito had never been born? This story followes a new protagonist, Tsuyo, as he struggles to survive in the death game of SAO


Chapter 1: Death Game.

Sword Art Online, otherwise known as SAO. The biggest game of the year. SAO was a VRMMORPG, but it wasn't just any normal game. This game was a full dive VR game, which means that you can move around and touch and feel stuff. A game that's actually a virtual reality, and I was excited for it. My clock on my desk read 12:00, only one more hour until I log in and officially start my SAO journey. I got into contact with my girlfriend and asked her if she was gonna be there.

Heck yeah I am! Wouldn't miss it for the world. She replied back. I smiled and slipped my phone in pocket. 12:45. I went and told my mom that I was gonna be online for a little while with the nerve gear and shut my bedroom door and turned off the lights. 12:59. I sat on my bed in a comfortable position, laid my head, and slipped on the nerve gear plugged into my wall. 1:00.

"Link start." I said. And there I was, getting sucked into the game.

………………

I opened my eyes, the fake sun shining brightly. I looked down at my hands, opening and closing them, and then I finally looked up. Many different people were spawning in, I was finally there.

"I've made it, I'm finally here." I said.

Welcome to Sword Art Online!

I walked around the main town, the Town Of Beginnings, looking for her. I finally heard a familiar name called.

"Tsuyo!"

"Hey, Dekiai!" I called out.

"Can you believe it? You're finally able to play!" My girlfriend said. Her avatar was tall and shaped, her hair blonde and her eyes blue.

"Yeah I know! Lucky you for getting to be in the open beta." I sighed.

"No, lucky you. This just means I'll be able to help you find some good monster hunting spots." She smiled. "By the way, you're avatar! It's so different than how you look in real life!" She pointed out.

"Yeah, well, since it's a digital world, might as well make myself look better than I do normally." I commented.

"Oh please, you look fine normally." Dekiai smiled.

"Anyways, should we set out?" I asked.

"Sure! We have relatively basic gear, and we can't really get anything better until we get more Col, so I say let's head out to the fields. I can teach you some basics." Dekiai explained. I nodded and we began to rush through the Town of Beginnings, pushing past players who were hanging out and chatting. We finally made it out to the fields, where few players had begun to monster hunt.

"Here we go, some Boars." Dekiai said. "So basically, you have these things called sword skills. You can activate them by pulling a certain stance in battle. Like, for example," Dekiai stood in a position, her sword turned to her side. Immediately the blade began to glow. I did the same, following her movements exactly, until my blade began to glow as well.

"Now, push with all your might." She said. I did as she said, and hit a blow on the boar. It reeled back in pain, and fell, turning into bright sparkles that floated off into the atmosphere.

"Wow, that was so awesome!" I exclaimed. I turned around and high fived Dekiai.

"Wow, I can high five you without feeling a stinging sensation, yet I can still feel your hand." I remarked. Dekiai nodded.

"Yeah, it's crazy that they were able to replicate these specific feelings. I wonder if they could even replicate the feeling of a touch, the feeling of a kiss, perhaps." She said, giving a sly grin. I felt my face go red, and Dekiai began to laugh.

…………

The sun was beginning to set on the Aincrad floors.

"Man, 100 floors. It's insane." I sighed, looking out at the sunset.

"Yeah, I'm excited though. I have a good feeling about this game." She leaned her head on my shoulders, and I stroked her head.

"Well, it's about time I logged off." She said. I nodded, and she pulled up her menu. I closed my eyes and smiled into the wind.

"Wait, it's not here."

"What?" I opened my eyes and looked at her menu.

"The logout button. It's not here." She said. I did the same and pulled down my menu, and she was right, nothing was there.

"Well this is odd, should we be worried?" I ask.

"Maybe? It might just be a bug."

"Maybe, is there any way to get in contact with some of the team members or something?" I asked.

"I can contact the game master, let me try that." She said. I checked the time, 5:29.

"Man it's late, I hope this will get resolved soon." I mutter.

5:30. I look down at my arms, and they begin glowing blue.

"What, what's going on?!" I yell, quickly dissolving and revolving into the familiar center of the Town of Beginnings.

"What the…" I mutter. Dekiai appears next to me.

"It's a teleport." She said, her eyes slanted in determination. More and more people began to spawn in due to the teleport, until it was filled to the brim with people. Player began to mutter and whisper among themselves, wondering what was going on. Then a diamond shape thing appeared in the sky. It said, "system announcement." Then, all the sudden the text spread across the center of the town, forming a massive dome. A red ooze leaked from the dome, and somehow managed to form the shape of a human.

"Attention players, welcome to my world. My name is Akihiko Kayaba, and as of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world." The Giant cloaked figure said. People murmured and shouted, things along the line of 'what is this?' and 'is that really him?' I looked over to Dekiai and she was dead silent, her sole focus on Kayaba.

"I'm sure you've already noticed that there is one thing missing from your menus, the logout button. But I can assure you, this is not a defect in the game. I repeat, this is not a defect in the game. This is how Sword Art Online is meant to be." The murmurs turned into a dull roar as people questioned what the heck he could even mean.

"You cannot log out of SAO on your own, and no one can remove or shut down the nerve gear from outside. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life." Kayaba remarked People began to shout and yell.

"What does this even mean? This is crazy!" One person shouted out.

"No, it's possible. That's how we're all kept in here. The microwave signal…" Dekiai said, her voice faltering.

"Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, the game has two hundred and thirteen less players, gone from both Aincrad and the real world." Kayaba continued. "As you can see, news organizations have round the clock coverage of the deaths, thus, you can assume that the danger of the NerveGear being removed is minimal. I hope this will help you relax and attempt to clear the game. But I want you to remember this clearly, there is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be lost forever, and simultaneously, the NerveGear will destroy your brain. There is only one means of escape, to complete the game. You are currently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the floor boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game." Kayaba explained.

"Clear the game? HP hitting zero?! What is this!?" I shouted.

"Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please, take a look." Everyone opened their menus at the same time, the noise ringing loudly. I looked at mine and pulled out what the item was, a mirror. I looked into it and saw my avatar staring back at me, but not for long. A blue light flashed, much like the teleport particles, and I was blinded for a few seconds. I opened my eyes again and looked at Dekiai. She looked like her normal self, in the real world. I looked back at my mirror, and there was my normal face, staring back at me.

"What the heck?!" I said, and pulled back in shock.

"Why do we look like our normal selves?" The now black hair, green eyed Dekiai said.

"I'm not sure. This could be for any number of reasons. Although, it makes sense why we had to pat ourselves before booting up."

"Oh, you're right."

"Right now, you're probably wondering, "why?" Why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear do all this? My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason, to create this world and intervene into it. And now, it is complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck players." Kayaba said. The cloaked figure then dissolved right before our very eyes, a screeching and groaning mouse of electronics accompanying it. A roar of people began immediately. Some screamed, some cried, others shouted curses. I stood next to Dekiai in shock. She squinted her eyes in determination and grabbed my hand. She pulled me forward and started sprinting. We ran and ran through the Town of Beginnings, a few other people doing the same. Beta Testers.

"Tsuyo, it's no longer a game. We need to fight like our lives depend on it." She opened her menu and pressed a few buttons. A notification popped up on my menu, 'do you want to form a party with Dekiai?' I pressed yes and nodded my head.

"Then let's do it, let's make it out alive. Let's beat SAO."


End file.
